


Don't you want me?

by Talk_of_the_town



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_of_the_town/pseuds/Talk_of_the_town
Summary: Dean and Jerry are at a karaoke party, they arrive before everyone else, things happen.Got inspired by Inside no· 9 for this strangly. This may be really rubbish but yeah enjoy!Also sorry it is more script like it's just at the moment i writing scripts.





	Don't you want me?

 

**_Dean and Jerry are in a k_ ** _**araoke room ready for the party that Dick thought would be good to reward the group with for working on 15 very stressful shows all week** _

_**Dean is standing near the karaoke machine while Jerry is sitting across from him on one of the seats placed around the room** _

**Dean:** hey Jer when are the other's getting here?

**Jerry:** the party doesn't really start until 8 so not for about 10 minutes or so. In fact why did we arrive so early?

**_Dean looks up at Jerry from across the room raising his eyebrows knowing full well that Jerry wanted to arrive before everyone else_ **

**_Don't you want me by the human league comes on_ ** **_and Dean picks up microphone_ **

_**Jerry turns to look at dean with an annoyed face** _ _**then back down to the floor** _

**_Dean stares at Jerry whilst singing_ **

**Dean:** **(smiling)** you were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when i meet you.

I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around. Turned you into someone new.

**_Jerry deliberately avoids eye contact with Dean as Dean starts walking towards Jerry_ **

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet. Success has been so easy for you.

_**The corners of Jerry's mouth perk up slightly** _

But don't forget, 

**_Dean lifts Jerry's head up with his warm hands_ **

it's me who put you where you are now

**_Dean leans down inches away from Jerry's face_ **

and i can put you back down too

**_Dean grabs Jerry by the arm and pulls him up and into his arms_ **

Don't,

**_Dean and Jerry's face are inches apart_** don't you want me?

**_Dean lets go of Jerry and steps closer to the karaoke machine_ **

You know I can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

**_Jerry steps closer to the karaoke machine_ **

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

**_Dean gets closer to Jerry and starts caressing his arms trailing up to his neck_ **

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

**_Dean steps away trailing his hand down Jerry's arm, still singing_ **

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

**_Jerry picks up a microphone from the karaoke machine_ **

Don't you want me, ohh?

**Jerry:** I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. 

That much is true **(Jerry shrugs)**

But even then I knew I'd find a much better place either with or without you

**_Jerry starts walking closer to Dean_ **

The five years we have had have been such good times.

**_Jerry_ ** **_fills the gap between them faces inches apart_ **

I still love you

_**Jerry** _ _**blushes slightly then steps back in an annoyed manner** _

But now I think it's time I live my life on my own. I guess it's just what I must do

_**Jerry walks away from Dean** _

_**Dean follows Jerry and throws his arms around him Jerry's back facing him** _

**Dean:** Don't, don't you want me?

_**Dean swivels Jerry round and stands inches away from his face** _

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

_**Jerry looks away blushing but Dean pushes his head back** _

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

_**Dean goes to kiss Jerry but the door slams open** _

_**They let go of each other quickly** _

_**The place starts filling up with random people as they start singing** _

**Everyone** **:** Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

_**Everyone starts dancing** _

 Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

_**Dean looks at Jerry from across the room through the mass amount of dancing bodies smiling as he sees Jerry trying to hide the blush** _

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?


End file.
